Conversations
by epic-rebellion
Summary: Jack and Sam go on a few adventures.T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:**this is an actual conversation on msn that my Friend and i had the other day and i decided it was good enough to be a story series!!:))) So this is Co-written by my friend Daniel.He is amazing at sounding like Jack so you can guess that he is ALWAYS the voice of Colonel Jack O'Neil and i am always the voice of Major Samantha Carter. Sometimes we throw in random characters.lol Please Review!!this is our first Star-gate Story!!**

Sam- I'm exhausted ,sir.

Jack- Too bad Carter.We're at the gate. Daniel dial us home.

Daniel- Yes, sir.

Sam- Sir, we can't just leave all these people to die!

Jack- There is no time! We'll go back for reinforcements!

Sam- Jack! You're right there's no time!We can't do that!

Jack- Wait...We might not have to...I think i have a plan.We'll plant some C-4 on the Goul'd mothership and blow it to pieces!

Sam- Sir! We're being over-run by Goul'd!

Jack- You mean those snakes from the mother ship?

Sam- Yes, Sir!

Jack- Its all good.Do you have a plan Carter?

Sam- No,sir, i don't.Wait!Maybe I do! Teal'c and Daniel can distract them before they notice us.Then we can go onto the mother ship.

Jack- Good idea! The boys can fire shots and we'll go through the rings,plant the bomb on the ship, and leave.Lets go Carter!

On the ship before they can plant the bomb.

Sam- Sir! The ship is taking off!

Jack- Get through the rings, and if I'm not down in 2 minutes blow the ship.

Sam- But, sir!

Jack- No "buts" Carter!! Now get going!

Sam- Y-y-yes Sir...

Sam stumbles to the rings and with one last salute is gone.2 minutes later Jack jumps through the rings just barely making it before the ship blows up.Sam crumbles to the ground with grief, thinking that she just blew up her best friend and CO.

Jack-What are you sitting around for Carter?We gotta get out of here before the ship lands on us!

Sam scurries to her feet wiping away her tears, totally and utterly shocked.

Sam- Sir!

Jack- Lets get moving!

Sam- moving Sir!What about the guys?

Jack- What guys?The ones we just blew up?

Sam-Sir!! Teal'c and Daniel!

Jack- They're waiting for us at the gate, Remember?

Sam hears a staff weapon fired and turns around to see whats happening, but its too late.The blast hits her in the stomach and she fell to the ground instantly.Jack kills the lone Goul'd and falls to his knees next to her.

Jack- Carter? Are you alright?

Sam- Sir...I'm...hurt...

Sam struggles to stat conscious

Jack- We've gotta go!

Sam- Jack..I...I...I

Sam renders unconsciousness.

Jack- Hold on Carter.We'll pull through this.

Jack picks up Sam and carries her to the gate right when the mother ship crashes into the ground.They jump through the already open gate.

Back at SGC

Sam is laid on a stretcher in the infirmary and has a machine hooked up to her sowing her faint heart beat.

Jack- The Doc says you'll make it. You're a lucky kid huh?

Suddenly Sam's heart rate stops completely and the emergency crew rushes in with the defibrillators.

Dr. Frasier: Charge to 100!!

Still no beat.

Dr. Frasier: Charge to 200!!

Sam's heart still doesn't start.

Jack- 300, Doc! C'mon Carter!

Sam's heart starts pumping but only faintly.

Jack- Carter! Can you hear me?

Dr. Frasier: Leave her alone Jack.She needs to rest.

Sam- Sir...the pain...is...agonizing...

Jack- The Doc gave you painkillers.They should kick in soon.

Sam- I'm sorry...Sir...

Jack- Carter, There's nothing to be sorry about.It's all OK!

Sam- Yes...sir...

Jack- Now get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam- How are you?

Jack- I am good you

Sam- I'm doing great!well I'm stil exhausted from yesterday ,sir

Jack- Ya really after you got hit with that staff blast

Sam- As you said I'm a lucky kid that I get to be alive

Jack- Yes you are Carter

Sam- Or something like that,Sir. When are we off to get Apophes?

Jack- 12o hundred hours

Sam- Do I have permission to some on the mission?

Jack- Permission granted we're going to be briefed by General Hammond.

Sam gets out of her chair to put on her uniform jacket on, breathing quite heavily

Jack- Come on Carter, lets go to the briefing room.

Sam- Coming Sir! follows Jack trying really hard to keep up while trying to not make it obvious

team meets in the briefing room with Hammond

Hammond- nice to see you up and on your feet Major.

Sam- Nice to see you too Sir.All thanks to Colonel O'Neil.

Jack- Just doing the duty Sir!

Sam rolls her eyes

Sam- What are the necessary tools for the mission?

Jack- Well you are going to need Zats. You'll go in and Zat Apophes

Sam- Sir,all due respect,but have you forgotten that he has much more power that we think!the Zat won't work on him if he knows we're coming, which he does.

Jack- You're right that's why you need to be as secret as you can be so you can hit him from behind with the Zat.

Sam- Colonel,what will you be doing in the meantime?

Jack- Me,Teal'c and Daniel will cover you while you Zat him and then...

Daniel-all respect Samantha but i don't think that you should go.

Carter glares at him

Jack- It's alright Daniel she's good to go.She got the OK from Ol'Doc Fraser.

Daniel-But sir its only been 1 day!

Sam- I have permission DR. Jackson!

Hammond- OK team time for you to go.

Jack- Wait I got an idea.

Sam- What is it,Sir?

Jack- Well we can use a tranquilizer because it travels slow so it should be able to go through Aposphes's force field.

Sam- Sir,That's brilliant! Let's go!

Jack-OK team lets move out.

team goes to the gate but everybody notices that Cater is in great pain.

Jack- You all right Carter?

Sam- Fine, sir.

Carter clenches her teeth.Daniel rolls his eyes.

Jack- OK lets Move out!Check back in 24 hours, Sir!

They go through the gate and stare at the strange surroundings at the other end

Jack- Everyone get down!

Jaffa start firing at us

Sam- Sir,Orders!

Jack-We need to kill all of the Jaffa or they will send for back up

Sam- I only brought my machine gun and pistol, sir!will that do?

Jack- What about your Zat?

Sam- Sir,I gave it back to you before we left so that I could put my vest on!

Jack- OK, you can borrow mine I must have left it back at Star-gate command I have the Tranq.

Sam- Thank you Colonel!

shoots down 4 jaffa.

Sam- They just keep coming!

Jack- Teal'c you and Daniel hold the Gate we'll go get him!

Both: Yes sir!

Jack- Ok lets go

they both run to the Rings

they end up in another random plot of land.

Sam- Sir, this doesn't feel right.

suddenly Jaffa Ring down in front of them.

Sam panics and starts breathing heavily.The pain in her stomach starts again.

Jack- Carter! Down as I fire all the Jaffa down!Come we have to go!

we notice there no controls

Sam- Sir,the pain...im trying to fight it but the pain killer just ran out!do you have a first aid kit?

Jack- Ya, I got one in my first aid kit here.

Sam- hurry!...pants...

Jack- Quick! Lets get on the Rings so when more Jaffa ring down we'll Ring up.Here I'll help you move.

Sam pulls herself up

Sam- Yes,sir.

They move to the area where the rings are, and ring up suddenly.we're surrounded by jaffa who tell us to put our weapon out.Sam passes out because of the pain and because Jack accidentally gave her a sleeping pill.

Jack- Alright, alright, you've got us now take us to your leader

The jaffa take all of the weapons and one grabs Carter and throws her over his shoulder roughly.

Jack- Hey! Easy!

Jack runs forward and try to punch the heck out of the Jaffa. The jaffa grabs Jack's arms and punches him out.

Sam comes to in an empty chamber and tries to get up to see where she is but has to lay back down because her wound is bleeding enough to make her weak.Jack is in the same chamber.Jack groans and wakes up.Sam hears him and calls out his name.

Sam: Colonel Jack!!Colonel I'm bleeding!what happened!?

Jack- I think we got beat up. Mostly me.We're in a cell. This plan isn't working out so great.

Sam- I don't remember anything but a huge amount of jaffa.

Jack- Ya.

Sam- Sir,what are we going to do?

Jack- I don't know. I am still thinking on that.

Sam manages to sit up.

Sam- Sir,do you still have your first aid kit?HEY! where is all our stuff?!

Jack- They took are vests as well as are weapons.

Sam- Well that was kind of them.

Jack- ya, really kind.

A Jaffa walks past.

Jack- Hey! we need some medicine in here!

Jaffa turns around and notices they are awake and says something jaffa-ish.Suddenly 3 jaffa come in and 2 grab Jack and one pulls Sam up.They start dragging them to the door none too gently.

Jack- Hey,hey! whats up guys can't we work this out peacefully?

Sam- please be careful!...OWWW!! Sir,do something!I can't be carried like this much longer!

Jack- You know what would be great? If Tealc and Da...

Sam- What sir?

Jack nods his head in the other way.

Jack- Hey boys it looks like we have some company.

The Jaffa turn around only to get shot by Teal'c and Daniel.Sam falls to the ground as the jaffa holding onto her lets go,fighting for his life.Teal'c finishes him off while Daniel hurries to Jack. Teal'c calmy goes to see if Jack is ok and for a moment everybody forgot about Sam.

Teal'c: Jack O'Neil it would seem that this will be a very hard mission

Jack- Yes indeed Teal'c. Indeed.

Teal'c raises his eyebrows slightly annoyed.

Jack- Ok, we need our Weapons.

Sam- Hello!! am i suddenly invisible!

Jack- Hmmmm? Oh sorry Carter, we need to find our vests to too get you some painkillers.

Sam- Thank you, Sir!

Sam gets up with Teal'cs help.

Teal'c: I may indeed be able to retrieve the vests and weapons.I will need Daniel Jackson's help.

Jack- OK me and Carter will hide intill you get back.

Sam crawls to a little hiding spot.

Jack- Ok Carter you hide there. I'll hide so if you're found I can help.

Sam- Yes,Sir

Teal'c and Daniel search everywhere killing many jaffa and security cameras in the process.Teal'c and Daniel finally return with our weapons and vests.

Daniel- Here

He gives Sam a pain killer.She smiles up at him extremely revealed.

Sam- Thank you so much Daniel.

Daniel- Ya, your welcome but we have to get to our guy Apophes.

Teal'c: Apophes is very well aware that we are here and we need to hurry before he calls for more guards.

Jack- Very well. Lets move people.

They all start to move slowly towards the room where Apophes is.

Jack- Ok Teal'c Daniel, you take out the Guards well take Apophes.

Both- Yes,Sir

Sam and Jack sneak as close as they can get without being noticed.

Jack- OK lets get this party started.Go!

Sam moves towards a little table and crawls underneath it as best as she can without causing her stomach to bleed again.Daniel and Teal'c jump out and start firing at the guards.

Sam signals an "OK" to Jack meaning that he can distract Apophes.

Jack- Yo, Apophes! How are you doing? I'm guessing not to good with that snake in your head...

Sam stifles a laugh.Apophes looks behind him!!Sam moves backwards trying not to make a sound but bumps her head on the table.She throws the Zat gun at Jack.Jack Zats him.Apophes's shield is penetrated bt he isn't effected.

Jack- Use the Tranq!

Sam shoots a tranquilizer at Apophes right when Apophes shoots Jack in the shoulder with a staff weapon.Aposphes knocks out.

Jack- Hey Carter! We're a pair now...

Sam still in pain crawls towards Jack.

Sam- Sir! are you okay!!

She and Jack help each-other up just when the rest of the team come in.

Jack- Great. Ok Teal'c can you carry Apophes.

Teal'c- Indeed.

Jack- Ok lets plant some C-4 here in the control room.

Sam rips a piece of fabric from her jacket and uses it to stop Jacks bleeding. Daniel grabs the bomb and plants it . Jack rips his jacket so that they can apply pressure on Sam's wound too.Holding the fabric on their wounds, they struggle and Daniel and Teal'c grab them both and run for the rings.They make its just as Jaffa start firing. When they get to the gate Sam and Jack pass out,

Teal'c- Blow it Daniel.

Daniel- Done!

They run through the gate as the ship blows up.

back on the base

Sam comes to in the infirmary.

Jack- Hey... Carter

She turns to see Jack lying in the bed next to hers.

Sam- Jack...? sir?

Jack- How are you doing?

Sam- I've got a pain in the gut and you?

Jack- My arm hurts pretty bad , this time stay in bed!

Sam- Sir...Apophes...?

Jack- Is captured and being Q'd.

TBC!!he he please review!!


End file.
